Who turned out the lights?
by Raychel
Summary: El and Liv get stuck in a janitors closet... oh my.... e/o
1. Bubble Wrap

"I told you not to let the door close!" Olivia Benson ran next to her partner Elliot Stabler as he fidgeted with the door handle.

"I'm sorry! I guess that box wasn't very durable…" Elliot made his most apologetic face, but Olivia was glaring at him.

"You realize that this is all your fault right?"

"Liv your power is the fault!"

"But you being Elliot Stabler had to insist on coming down into the basement to check the power box and I stupidly left me cell phone up in the apartment…" Olivia slouched against the wall and made a groan.

"At least we have flashlights." Elliot said in a cheery manner that made Olivia want to kick him. He had brought her home and the storm outside had come out so suddenly that he had gotten soaked, Olivia had some of his clothes in her closet that he lent her before such as a grey sweatshirt and pants.

"Please tell me you have your cell phone," Olivia said to him showing her flashlight right into his eyes.

"I left the thing in my jacket."

"The soaked one… GREAT."

"Liv we'll be fine, I'm sure someone else will come down here. You do have a maintenance man don't ya?"

"One, the people in my building are too scared, they would rather light candles which we should have done by the way, two the janitor doesn't come in until morning… yeah he just left." Olivia put her flashlight on brightest and Elliot put a hand up.

"Are you trying to blind me?"

"That's the point yeah."

"Well quit it, we should conserve."

"Oh ok, so you're saying you just want to sit here in the dark and wait for someone to save us?" Olivia snorted and looked at the door studying it with her flashlight, it was too heavy to kick down and no one was going to hear them if they even screamed for help.

"We could find a really thin piece of cardboard and some paint and write a note, slip it under the door just for a rat to come and eat it." Elliot suggested.

"Oh you're trying to be funny… that's cute." Olivia looked up at him and he just smiled down at her, she stood up and looked him in the eyes, "My building does not have rats." She put in.

"Oh I've seen a pink tail here and there."

"Shut up."

"Look at it this way, at least we're cops… people will know we're missing."

"Yeah and the first place they're going to look is the basement of my building." Olivia refused to give up, she was Olivia Benson, detective of Special Victim's Unit for NYPD and she wasn't about to let a locked door be the end of her.

"We get out of work for a night," Elliot said to her and she just shook her head.

"I am not sleeping in here," Olivia said simply, as if it she was saying she was single.

"Well we can play 1,000 questions but I gotta warn ya, with as many kids as I've got I'm pretty good at it," Elliot had averted his flashlight to look around the room and smiled when he saw a huge role of bubblewrap, "I found our bed."

"Oh no, I am not sleeping on Bubble Wrap just like I'm not sleeping down here. I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight and… I'm just lying to myself," Olivia gave in and watched Elliot pull out the whole role and she allowed herself to smirk at the situation, "Why does he keep bubble wrap down here anyway?" But she let Elliot make her a spot on the floor and she carefully sat down, Elliot had also found a wool blanket which he handed to Olivia.

"Here," He told her giving it to her.

"I'm fine, you're the one that got soaked." Olivia gave it back to him.

"I insist, it's freezing down here and I'll be damned if you catch pneumonia, so just take it,"

"I don't want it."

"You'll use it."

"No I won't, you will."

"What are… ugh."

"Ok you're right look, we're not five we can share it." Olivia suggested.

"Is that legal?" Elliot asked sounding completely serious and Olivia chuckled. She couldn't see his face because her flashlight had been set down.

"Elliot, there are a lot of things I can think of that we could do down in this little room that would be illegal…. Sharing a blanket is not one of them." Olivia took her part of the blanket as did he.

"It's kind of small." Elliot stated the obvious and Olivia was glad it was dark so he couldn't see the blush creep to her cheeks.

"That it is," Olivia agreed.

"Um, I can come over there or you could come over here… um…" Olivia could practically feel the anxiety coming off of Elliot.

"Relax, I'll come over there." Olivia said and she had to move so she was completely side by side with him so the blanket was covering them both completely.

"Well this isn't awkward." Elliot said after a few moments.

"Nope… not at all." Olivia said in the same voice that he did, which was a complete lie.

"At this point we better not fall asleep." Elliot said clearing his throat.

"I already told you that I'm not falling asleep,"

"Good because if they find us in here together, with the same blanket… you know Fin and Munch will have a field day."

"Not to mention the Captain will have our badges," Olivia was happy that Elliot had lightened the mood.

"Oh god," Elliot sucked in a breath.

"What? What is it?" Olivia was alert.

"Do you hear a squeaking noise?" Elliot asked getting closer to Olivia and she listened hard, or tried to at least, Elliot's body heat was distracting her for some reason. Sure enough she heard it… _Squeak… Squeeak…_

"Um… sort of?" Olivia answered and Elliot groaned.

"I HATE rats." He sighed.

"You hate them or you're scared of them? Because ah… you're kind of making me lose feeling in my left arm." Olivia told him and he let go of her, but stayed close.

"Do you have any idea how diseased rats are?"

"Don't worry big baby, it's probably more scared of you then you are of it." But Olivia was now paranoid since she had heard a squeak and rats made her a bit squeamish as well, "You work sex crimes 24/7 and a little… well huge rat is going to scare you?"

"I told you I'm not scared of the rat, I'm scared of picking up the Nile Virus…" Elliot's voice was filled with disgust.

"Uh huh."

"Ok now we really can't fall asleep." Elliot hissed in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Olivia hissed back.

"Because… the rat might smell the meatball sub I had for dinner and I don't want him to come and try to find a piece." Elliot said to Olivia in a low voice.

"Forget 1,000 questions… this is great. You're afraid of a little- Oh my god something just popped a bubble, I repeat something just popped a bubble!" Olivia had practically jumped into Elliot's arms and he held onto her pulled her onto his lap. Throwing all reason out of the… air vent, Olivia was now cowering at the thought of a rat next to them.

"Liv?" Elliot said to her.

"Yeah?"

"Something tells me I'm not the only big baby."

"It was all that talk about the Nile and… and him smelling what we had for dinner and… are you laughing?!"

"There you were just making complete fun of me and then all of the sudden your in my arms, afraid to move."

"I am not going back over there, the bubble popped."

"You know it might not have been our furry enemy…"

"You're stuck with me Stabler, deal with it. Besides I'm not that heavy,"

"Can I say again for the record that we better not fall asleep?"

"Duly noted… do you hear anything?" Olivia asked in the darkness, there was a small pop and Elliot jumped as Olivia tightened her arms around Elliot's neck. He got out his flashlight and shown it there it had popped. Sure enough two beady eyes stared back at him, whiskers twitching.

"Whatever you do Liv… don't look." Elliot said to her but being who she was, plus a complete human being, looked over to wear Elliot's light was showing she squeaked herself when she saw the rat.

"Can't you like… shoo it?" Olivia asked him.

"No… it's… it's kind of cute." Elliot said looking at it, putting his head to the side.

"It's not cute! It's diseased! And in here and popping bubbles and… ok I can see how it is kind of cute…" Olivia gave in, "But that doesn't make me want to register it and buy it a cage."

"Oh… there is goes Liv! Look it's leaving!" Elliot said and his flashlight followed the rat until it vanished into a small hole and Olivia got off Elliot's lap and he tried to stop her as she put a bucket against the hole on the wall.

"Olivia… what if there's another one?"

"What? No way, oh I hate you for saying that…" Olivia got rid of the bucket and went back to Elliot.

"Still got room for you," Elliot teased her and she glared at him, popping a few bubbles, her balance left her and she wounded up once again in Elliot's lap only this time it was her face and back that fell into him.

"That was not funny!" Olivia said to him trying to see through the darkness. It must have been the wrong move to try to lift herself up since her face went right into his face since he had looked down to try to look at her… their lips touched and sure they could have pulled away completely. They could have both muttered awkward apologies and then not talked at all for the rest of the night, but after almost nine years of pent up sexual tension… there was nothing else to do but let go. He initiated it, she was going to laugh it off and move away but his lips were pressed against hers in a tender but passionate kiss.

Olivia's eyes closed and she pulled him closer to her, sitting herself up and he pulled her back into his lap. She had imagined for years what it must have been like to be in his arms, kissing him, soaking him in completely but not even her greatest fantasies had even compared to the actual thing. She was lightheaded as he leaned into her, supporting her torso completely with his strong arms, leaning her back so he was the only thing that supported her. It was when his lips had left hers that she was able to breathe heavily and her eyes stayed closed as he began to kiss her neck.

"Oh god… we have to stop." Olivia said breathlessly.

"You're right," Elliot said, still kissing her.

"Elliot… El." Olivia didn't want him to stop, but she knew that if they kept going they would go too far and Elliot was married, granted it was the most non existent marriage known to man, but he was still married.

"I know," Elliot gave her one last kiss and she got off of him.

"And you thought that sharing a blanket would be awkward." Olivia said to him and she heard him chuckle.

"Well after _that_," Elliot said and she nodded in agreement.

"What?"

"Huh?" Elliot asked.

"After what?"

"Oh…"

"Nothing happened." Olivia said, hiding the sadness in her voice.

"Nope… nothing at all."


	2. Right as Rain?

But something had happened and when Don Cragen had been called by John Munch and Fin Tutuola that he had to get to Olivia's apartments to see the sight of his life it was evident.

"Crap." Cragen said looking at Elliot and Olivia tangled together sleeping on a sad bed of bubble wrap and sharing a wool blanket.

"We didn't want to wake them…" Fin said to their chief.

"Why the hell not? They look rested."

"Well sir we wanted the whole gang to be here but Casey's in court so… would you like to do the honors or shall we?" Munch asked the captain who was looking at the two men.

"Well someone better wake them, I've gotta clean." The maintenance man muttered and John smiled.

"I'll do it," He bent over Olivia and Elliot and shown a flashlight in their faces, "Rise and shine my pretties… now getting stuck in a janitors room… classic." John smiled down at the two who opened their eyes lazily and then looked aghast.

"The crib not good enough for you two any more?" Fin couldn't help saying.

"Shut up," Cragen said hiding his amusement from the looks on Olivia and Elliot's faces, "you two ok?"

"Uh… yeah." Olivia said, sitting up, revealing that she was fully clothed.

"Just a little bit busted in the Ego but… we're fine." Elliot sat up as well and Cragen let out a breath happy to see that Elliot was fully clothed as well. But by the look of them it looked like something had definitely happened between them.

"So please tell us why the hell you're sleeping on bubble wrap?" Fin asked helping Olivia up.

"Detective Save-The-Day had to come down here when the power blew." Olivia explained.

"She never mentioned that the door would lock." Elliot put in.

"I told you to not let the door close." Olivia said to him. Cragen watched them both and he could tell something was different… their banter was… flirtatios?

"Yeah but you never said it would lock."

"I'm just happy you two are ok." Cragen said to them and Olivia smiled at him.

"We're right as rain," She passed him and he knew she was headed to her apartment.

"Right as rain?" He repeated softly and shared looks with Munch and Fin.

"Alright Stabler, what the hell did you do to make Liv right as rain? I have never in my copping life heard that woman say 'right as rain." Fin looked at Elliot.

"She's just drunk tired, we tried our hardest to stay awake since there was a rat that… well Olivia was scared so…"

"Liv was scared of a rat?" Fin asked.

"I know right? Weird. But yeah this rat decided to make a cameo and she was afraid to fall asleep and so… I need to get some sleep myself."

"Well you two have an hour to get ready… we got a case that came in this morning." Cragen watched as Elliot left the janitor closet and went up the stairs wondering if Elliot was heading for Olivia's apartment. He wouldn't be surprised.

: Olivia Bensons Apartment:

"An hour?" Olivia groaned when Elliot told her the good news.

"Apparently Cragen loves to see us suffer."

"Well of course, here's your phone by the way." Olivia handed Elliot his phone and he felt a shock as their fingers touched. Olivia must have felt it too since she turned away.

"So about that thing that didn't happen…"

"I don't see why we should talk about something that didn't happen." Olivia said to him smiling.

"Hypothetically if something had happened that was a complete accident and we did want to talk about it-"

"Call your wife." Olivia told him out of the blue.

"Good god Liv, shove the knife deeper will ya?"

"She called like 50 times." Olivia had a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Olivia she called ten times." Elliot said and then cursed, "Jesus and filled the voicemail, I'm scared to check it."

"Ten times… fifty times… what's the difference?" Olivia shrugged.

"Things aren't going to be the same between us are they?" Elliot asked her and she didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Depends, I say we go on like that nothing ever happened."

"But was it nothing?"

"What was nothing?"

"Oh my god you're serious about this," Elliot just looked at her.

"What do you want me to say? Hey El, that thing that didn't' happen between us was the most amazing thing that never happened and we should keep doing it, divorce your wife, get custody of your son and let's live happily ever after." Olivia let out a breath after saying all of that.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Elliot admitted, earning himself a swat on the arm from Olivia, "Hey! I was agreeing with you!"

"Elliot get real, let's just… get some coffee… go to the precinct and act normal."

"Liv I'm really tired."

"Me too… me too…"

"I guess I'm going in dressed like this," Elliot said pointing to his grey sweatshirt and pants.

"If it makes you feel better I'll throw on some uncoordinated clothing too." Olivia said to him.

"No you won't." Elliot looked at her.

"Watch me."

"Liv you don't have to."

"El, we're partners… I can't be taking all of the attention away by my fashionable outfit."

"Olivia!"

"changing!" Olivia went into her bedroom and in minutes she came out in jeans and her own blue sweatshirt that fitted her very well.

"You don't have to you know."

"Too late, now come on. Call Kathy, don't groan Elliot, call your _wife_ and tell her you're alive and lets go get some java… come on. Yummy coffee."

"Right as rain?" Elliot asked her as they left her apartment.

"It was all I could think of." Olivia mumbled.

"A simple Fine would have sufficed."

"Oh my god are you going to taunt me the whole way there? Because if you are…"

"Your reactions are just-"

"Priceless I know, you've told me before." Olivia locked her apartment door and they headed down to the Sedan.

"Hey… how long do you think they let us sleep?" Elliot asked Olivia as they got into the car.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was obvious that they had not just gotten there." Elliot pointed out.

"You are too suspicious… in your own words and all that is great with Orange Juice 'stop acting like a cop'." Olivia smirked at him.

"Don't make me get you tea instead of coffee." Elliot teased her.

" Who said you were buying?" Olivia asked him amused,

"That man always buys," Elliot said simply.

"Well Manly, man we're not dating so it doesn't matter."

"What if I asked you out on a proper date?" Elliot asked, keeping the car doors locked so Olivia could not get in.

"Elliot, open the door."

"So what do you say Liv? How would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"I say let me in the car and I'll answer you." Olivia came back snidely.

"EH, wrong. I'll try it again… Olivia would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

"OH, you mean a DATE, well sure. Why not? Who cares if you have a wife and a million kids."

"Must you be so dramatic?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always like this," Olivia smiled at him.

"No… you're acting way more…. Giddy then usual." Elliot raised an eyebrow at her and then went over to her side of the car.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked unsurely.

"Let's say I called my soon to be ex-wife and told her that I needed to talk to her about something that didn't happen."

"Elliot I'm not going to let you ruin your marriage over some… hormonal glitch. I mean it was a glitch… just… a glitch right?" Olivia searched Elliot's eyes.

"Olivia you are way more then just some hormonal glitch as you would call it and trust me, my marriage is a dead fish sleeping."

"Dead fish?" Olivia bit her lip from laughing.

"Yeah… it's pretending it's just sleeping but it's really dead." Elliot shrugged.

"You really need to work on your metaphors." Olivia told him.

"So what do you say Olivia?" Elliot asked her.

"I say when you're single… you've got me for the rest of your life." Olivia then snatched the keys, stuck her tongue out at him and let herself inside the car.

"Typical." Elliot sighed and knocked on the window, "Liv let me in!"

"What's the magic word?" Olivia teased him.

"OLIVIA."

"Mmm nope that's not it but since I need coffee like now," Olivia unlocked the doors and Elliot got in, taking the keys back.

"You are something else…" Elliot said to her and she looked at him, her head cocked to the side, "Liv what are you doing?" Elliot asked her, not able to contain his smile.

"Just…" But Olivia was cut off by her cell phone and she groaned.

"Answer it, I'll drive."

"To the house Jeeves." Olivia sighed, then answered her phone.


End file.
